Draconic Soul
by TheForgottenSpartan
Summary: What if, Natsu wasn't a dragon slayer? What if, he had a magic similar to a certain demon of Fairy Tail that we all know and love? What if, things played out differently because of that? Welcome to Draconic Soul, hope you enjoy. It's rated T for a reason, the first couple chapeters will be pretty light. Rating subject to change.
1. Captured

Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia, Outside Fairy tail

Year X781

 **Third Person POV**

The elder councilman was worried, he was sure Makarov would take the boy in, maybe reign him in a little, the exposure to the family dynamic of Fairy Tail would hopefully set the kid straight. If not, things could get very ugly very quickly later on. Yajima thought back to report he'd received about the lad, it was scary how strong the kid was, and he would only get stronger. The boy had single handedly taken out eighteen battalions of rune knights, before activating his magic. Once that happened, the others that had been sent didn't stand a chance.

Originally a call had come in about some monster hanging around a village that required an immediate response. A battalion of runes knights was sent to deal with it as contacting a guild would take too long. That battalion didn't report back, so a more heavily armed unit was dispatched to see what had happened. When they arrived, the sight of an entire battalion of rune knights greeted them, all centered around a small figure. Engaging that figure had been a mistake. The child was inhumanly fast and strong and easily defeated them. Soon the council was mobilizing the army to take this threat out.

He defeated squad after squad, unit after unit, battalion after battalion, then when they had finally cornered him, he activated his magic. After the fortieth or so squad had been defeated, anti-mage units were sent. The only reason the kid was brought down was because of a lucky shot, a gun mage managed to hit him and he was slowly brought down after that. Countless rune knights had been injured trying to subdue the child, luckily none were wounded fatally.

After being captured he was questioned, the young lad stated he was only hunting, and then the strangely dressed men attacked him, and he was only acting in self defense. After debating for awhile the council decided he needed to be watched, carefully. Unfortunately, the child was more resourceful than he looked, and managed to escape twice. Luckily both times, a wizard saint was in the area and able to subdue him. After the second escape attempt the council decided to send him to a guild instead of trying to control him. Yajima had argued for hours with some of the council, and finally got permission to take him to a special guild, one that would hopefully teach the child, and provide a family for him. After heavily sedating the child, as to make sure he couldn't try to escape, Yajima and an anti-mage unit began the trek to Magnolia, the city where the guild was located.

Yajima was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of the leader of the squad, "Councilman Yajima are you alright? I called you several times and you didn't answer."

"Yes Marcus, I was just thinking about the child." Yajima replied. Sighing to himself a final time, he walked towards the doors, praying to the gods of Ishgar that Makarov would be able to help this child. Opening the doors he walked towards a redhaired girl in armor. "Hello Erza, may I speak to Makarov please, it's urgent."

"Oh hello councilman Yajima, I didn't know you were coming to visit, the master is in his study."

"Ah thank you Erza." Yajima walked up the stairs onto the second floor and knocked on Makarov's door.

"Who is it?" came from a voice inside.

"It's me Maki, we need to talk."

"Come in Yajima." Yajima entered and looked around, the study looked like a normal study, with the exception of the flags with the Fairy Tail insignia on them hanging of the walls.

"Maki, the council has a request for you and your guild."

"Oh, what does the council want this time." asked Makarov with a sigh.

"We need you to take care of a child for us. a boy." Makarov looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me, about two weeks ago a town called about a monster on the outskirts of the woods around their village, turns out it was a child. He appears to know some sort of **Take Over** magic, the villagers mistook him for a monster and called for help from the council." Yajima continued with his explanation, telling Makarov the whole story. "We fear what could happen if the child turns dark, we would like you to welcome him into your family, and show him not all people think he's an abomination."

"I see, of course we will take him in, we never turn anyone away, no matter their past."

"Thank you Maki." Said councilman Yajima breathing a sigh of relief. "We had to sedate him to get him over here, he overpowered his guards and almost escaped twice before we decided to bring him here."

"Have the guards bring him into the infirmary, I shall explain things to him myself when he awakens."

"Thanks again Maki, I hope you and your guild can show him the love he clearly needs." Yajima said as he left the office.

- _Timeskip-_

 _Two Days Later_

"Ugh….What happened?" groaned the boy, who had finally woken up after two days.

"You were under the effects of powerful sleeping magic, the council had you sedated to bring you here." Makarov told the slowly awakening child.

"And where is here?" questioned the child with no small hint of aggression in his voice.

"Calm down child, I mean you no harm. You are in the infirmary of my guild, Fairy Tail. The council brought you here to join my guild. Everyone here is treated like family, no matter their past. We are a family, and treat each other as such." stated Makarov hoping to calm the child.

"No one would want me here, everyone thinks I'm a monster." said the child glumly.

"And why would they think that my boy?"

"Because I can do this." with that statement the child's arm glowed. When the glow died down his arm was covered with what looked like scales.

"You are no monster, you posses a rare type of magic called **Take Over** magic, it allows the wielder to take over the form of another being and use it to fight, you are no monster."

"I know that, my mother taught it too me, but just because it's magic doesn't change the fact that people think I'm a monster." the child stated dejectedly.

"Do not despair child, I know you are not a monster, and the guild will not think you're a monster either. In fact we have a group of siblings that use the same type of magic you do. Now, my child what is your name?"

"My names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Well Natsu, my name is Makarov Dreyar, would you like to join my guild?"

"Yes please." Natsu said nodding excitedly.

"Well then come on boy, we will get you your stamp, and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the guild."

"Um… what should I call you?" questioned the boy shyly.

"Well I will be your guild master soon, so I guess you can call me Master Makarov."

"Thank you master!"

"You're welcome my boy."

 **AN:  
ANNNNNNND That's a wrap, this is the first chapter of a new story, I know I promised updates on Reincarnated, but school and writers blocks got in the way. I am back on track and hope to have a new chapter out sometime during the next two weeks, along with the next chapter for this story. If you haven't seen my other story, you can find it by going to my profile. Reviews help, a lot. I am probably gonna follow cannon for the most part with some changes here and there. Peace out.**

 **\- Forgotten**


	2. Forging a Bond

Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Year x781

Makarov and Natsu walked down to the first floor of the guild, with Makarov explaining how jobs and guild ranks worked. Reaching the bar counter Makarov pulled out a box of stamps. "Alright Natsu where would you like your guild mark, and what color would you like it to be?" Makarov asked.

"On my right shoulder, in black please."

"Here you go my boy." and with that Makarov pressed the stamp into Natsu shoulder and marked him as an official Fairy Tail mage. "Welcome to the family Natsu." Makarov said with a grandfatherly smile. Turning to the rest of the guild he yelled "Listen up you brats, this is Natsu and he's joining our guild. Treat him as you treat each other, NOW LET'S PARTY!" and with that Natsu's welcoming party began.

Natsu partied with the guild, meeting many of the members, but after awhile he secluded himself in a corner and watched the party go on without him. 'These people may accept me now, but when they see what kind of monster I turn into, they will fear me like everyone else' he thought to himself, forgetting the group of siblings the Makarov had mentioned in the infirmary. 'The old man might not think I'm a monster, but he can't guarantee that the others will treat me the same.' he thought dejectedly. 'Well I guess I'll stay till they figure it out, I'm sure if I go on solo missions it'll be easier to hide.' Sighing to himself, he stayed at the guild a little longer before looking for a place to stay.

Housing District, Magnolia

'Damnit, I can't afford any of these places right now, even the apartments. Screw this, I'll build my own damn house.' He thought and walked away towards the outskirts of the city. 'I don't wanna risk anyone seeing me when I transform, perhaps I could live in the woods, yeah that oughta work.' Natsu walked deep into the woods looking for a suitable clearing, after an hour he found a spot that seemed perfect. 'Yeah this will work nicely.' Natsu walked over to a tree at the edge of the clearing and climbed up. 'Tonight I sleep in the woods, tomorrow I begin building my own home.' He thought to himself as he let himself fall asleep.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu opened the doors and walked in, stifling a laugh at all the adults with hangovers, and people still asleep on top of each other. Walking to the request board he gazed at the missions, trying to find one that he could complete easily for his first job. Grabbing an extermination request and walked toward the bar to register in the mission log. "Wait, you can't go on a mission yet." called a white haired girl running the bar.

"You're Lisanna right? Why can't I take on a mission? The old man already explained how this works."

"It's tradition for a senior mage to form a team with new recruits for their first job, to show them the ropes."Natsu scowled.

"I wanna work alone it's why I picked and easy job."

"Sorry Natsu but you have to take a senior mage with you."

"Do I have to." he asked looking unhappy.

"Yes."

"Fine, so I'll just grab a senior mage and we'll go."

"You still can't take the job."

"Why not? I'm taking a senior mage with me."

"Our only senior mages are out cold or on jobs, Gildarts is out cold on the floor behind you, Laxus won't be back for who knows how long, Mystogan works alone, and Erza is on a mission."

"Dammit."

"Oh? Aren't you forgetting someone little sister." Asked a smirking white haired girl in gothic attire. She had walked up behind Natsu while he was talking to Lisanna. She was wearing a halter top that exposed her midriff and a skirt that went halfway down her thighs and was held up by a belt with a skull buckle. Her white hair was mostly held back in a ponytail with her bangs covering her forehead and some strands of hair framing her face.

"O-oh Mira-nee , I didn't know you were back."

"Is this your sister Lisanna?"

"Yeah what about it?" the girl answered for her sister.

"Sweet that means you're S-Class. Come on we are going on a job."

"Wait what."

"Lisanna said I had to take a senior mage with me on my first job, everyone else is out cold or bot here, that leaves you come on let's go."

"I never said I would-"

"I know, but I don't really care." he said smiling cheekily. "I need a partner and some jewels, you are coming." And with that he dragged the white haired girl away. "See you in a bit Lisanna."

Train Station

"Hey slow down!" The girl yelled. Natsu finally stopped running when he reached the train station, he turned to the white haired girl to speak, only to meet a fist to his stomach.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked grunting in pain.

"For dragging me halfway across the damn town!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't do it again, now where are we even going?"

"Someplace called Clover town, the is apparently a group of bandits harassing people on the road travelling to the town."

"Fine, sounds easy enough we oughta be back in time for dinner, let's go newbie."

Train to Clover town

"So, what's your name?" asked Natsu.

"My names Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." They sat in silence for awhile before Mira asked "What type of magic do you use?" Natsu froze up at the question.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?" Mira asked curious now.

"Because you'll think I'm a monster." he said looking sad.

"Show me." she demanded, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." he grumbled. Natsu's arm glowed white and when the light faded, in place of his normal arm wa sone covered in scales.

"Is that it?" she asked unimpressed.

"No, I can do my entire body. You think I'm a monster now don't you?" he said, not picking up on her earlier tone.

"Why would this make me think you're a monster, when I can do it too?" she said. She glowed and transformed into her **Satan Soul** form and then changed back. He stared a her wide eyed.

"So you don't think I'm a monster?"

"Of course not you idiot. You aren't a monster and neither am I. Our magic is not something to be ashamed of." Natsu sat in his seat on the brink of tears, not used to people being this nice to him.

"Thanks Mira." he sniffed. She got up from her seat and moved to his side.

"Come here." she said softly. He slowly leaned into her as she hugged him. The emotional roller coaster he was on was taking its toll on his body. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." He nodded up at her and let himself fall asleep. 'Dammit' she thought to herself, 'He is just like me when I was younger, I won't him be alone. I had my siblings he has no one. I'll be there for you Natsu, you can rely on me.'


	3. Enter the Dragon

Fiore, Clover Town, Train Station

"Wake up Natsu, we're here." Mirajane spoke softly.

"Mira I-"

"Shhh. It's fine we'll will talk about it later. Right now we have a job to do." she said smiling at him.

"Okay." he said firmly, she could sense a change in his demeanor. His face grew hard, "Let's kick some ass."

"We have to get the details from the mayor first."

"Okay then, lead the way Mira."

"I have been here before the mayor's office is this way." Mira carried him off the train and onto the platform. After Natsu had regained his ability to walk straight they headed off for the mayor's office inside the town hall. They arrived and went inside, Mira looked around confused.

"What's wrong Mira?"

"There is supposed to be someone manning the counter, a secretary or something, it shouldn't be just an empty desk." Mira replied.

"Well instead of waiting here why don't we just go to the mayor's office, even if there isn't anyone here at the front desk doesn't mean he won't be here."

"You're right, let's go." The duo walked down the hallways and arrived at the mayor's office, but there were strange moaning noises coming from inside. They opened the door a crack and peeked inside, only to immediately wish they hadn't. Inside the mayor's office, the mayor and his secretary were doing...adult..things. The secretary shrieked when she noticed the kids, and she and mayor immediately separated and covered themselves. Natsu and Mira Slammed the door shut and walked back to the front desk in silence with glowing red faces. The secretary walked back to the front desk sometime later, her hair still messed up and her clothes crooked.

"The mayor will see you now." she said looking extremely embarrassed about being caught. The two teens just nodded and walked back to the mayor's office

"Hello, may I ask why you are here?" The mayor inquired

"We are here in response to a request you sent out, we are Fairy Tail mages." Mirajane answered. Natsu had decided to let Mira do the talking as he had never been on a job before.

"Ah well that's wonderful. The townspeople will be relieved when the bandits are gone."

"Anything we need to know?"

"Yes, it has been reported that most of the bandits have some form of magic at their disposal."

"Thanks for the info, Natsu let's go. We will be back to collect our reward when we are done." Mira and Natsu turned to leave, but the mayor spoke up again.

"Can I trust that what you saw before we spoke will stay a secret?" asked the mayor who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his nervousness about the subject.

"Don't worry you geezer, we don't care who you bang. In fact we have been trying to bleach our minds, please for the love of Ishgar try and remember to lock the damn door next time." Natsu spoke with a tint of harshness coming out towards the end. The mayor sighed in relief and waved them out.

"You ready?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm itching for a fight, haven't been able to cut loose in weeks."

"Alright let's go then." Mira said as she started walking out of the building. The duo headed through the city, not bothering to stop as they were both eager for the coming fight. Soon they reached the edge of city, looking out they saw no sign of the bandits. "They must be further out, figures it wouldn't be as easy as walking outside the city."

"Let's walk down the road and see if we can lure them out." Natsu suggested.

"Good idea these idiots won't know what hit them." They set off down the road walking at a leisurely pace. After awhile they felt as if they were being watched. They sent subtle signals letting each other know they knew they were being followed. Once they reached a curve in the road several bandits leapt out.

"Give us all your cash and we may let you keep your lives." said a bandit who seemed to be a leader. Natsu and Mira just smirked evilly

"What are you smirking at huh?! You think I'm joking? Get em!" he snarled. A few of the bandits charged at them, but Natsu jumped at the lead attacker and kicked him in the stomach dropping him instantly. He ran at the other two bandits that had moved to attack them and swiftly knocked them out with a fist to the temple and and elbow to the neck respectively. "What the hell! Who are you people!" the leader asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Thanks for showing yourselves, we were wondering if you were ever gonna come out. We are Fairy Tail mages and we are here to take you out." Mira said with a smirk as she charged the bandits opposite to the ones Natsu was currently dispatching. The duo moved fluidly taking out numerous bandits without even breaking out their magic. The bandits finally got their act together and started casting magic. Natsu and Mira jumped away and moved till they were back to back.

"What do you say we kick it up a notch eh Natsu?" asked Mira, her smirk never having left.

"Thought you would never ask." He said matching her smirk. Purple Magic circles appeared in front of the two.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul"** and with that Mirajane turned into her signature demon form. With black bat-like wings gauntleted claws, a black scaly tail, and a revealing dark red one-piece suit.

" **Take Over: Draconic Soul: Koumori Dragon"** Natsu glowed with a flash of light. Once it died down Natsu's new form was revealed. Natsu had also grow wings and a tail, except his wings were a deep purple color on the outside and red on the inside, and his tail like the rest of his body was purple and scaly. His entire body was covered with purple scales except for his face, and he had two horns growing out of his he towards the back. He now had talons and claws instead of fingers and toes, and his eyes were now a bright yellow color.

Natsu turned his head to Mira, "Most bandits defeated wins?"

"You're on." she said answering his challenge.

"Don't just stand there do something you idiots!" yelled the bandit that was in charge. Jets of magic ranging from water to lightning, shadow to earth, wind to fire, magic of all types shot at the teens, only to be dodged as they shot into the air with their wings.

"Ladies first." Mirajane smirked.

"Why thank you. **Evil Explosion**." A dark ball of energy form in Mira's hands and she launched it at the bandits. I exploded instantly defeating a large amount of them.

"My turn." Natsu said. "Beat this. **N** **ova**." A small ball of light appeared in the midst of the bandits.

"What the hell-" one of the bandits started, but that's as far as he got, before the ball exploded in a brilliant flash of light. The explosion was so large it shook the ground and left a smoldering crater. Trees had been uprooted from the group and thrown all around, and all but a few of the bandits had been defeated. 'Holy shit, that was more powerful than my **Soul Extinction** attack' Mirajane thought with eyes wide in disbelief.

"I think I win." said Natsu with a victorious smirk on his face. "Now, are the rest of you going to surrender peacefully or do I need to beat you into the ground as well?" he said, turning towards the remaining bandits.

 **A/N : Hey guys, I would like to apologize to all my readers for my lack of content in past few months. I have been going through some hard times and have only now rekindled my will to right. I am updating this chapter with a few minor grammar errors fixed, along with one tiny plot hole. I am currently right in the middle of writing chapter 4 and it should be done within the next four days.**

 **\- The Forgotten**


	4. You're Drunk Go Home

CHAPTER 4

Fiore, Magnolia, Train Station

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" Natsu asked. Natsu and Mira were on their way back to Magnolia after completing the mission. "Those bandits were pathetic, let's do something harder next time." Mirajane cocked and eyebrow up.

"You say that as if there is going to be a next time." She said with a devious smile.

"In that case I guess I'll just go work with that Ezra girl." Natsu stated simply.

"NO! You can't go work with Ezra!" Mirajane shouted in horror, then Natsu smirked.

"Calm down I was just joking, why would I go work with her when we are a team?"

"You Jerk! I thought you were serious!"

"Nah I would never abandon my first real friend." Natsu said with a smile that few would ever see.

Fiore, Magnolia, Outside Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Mira-nee! Natsu! You're back!" A small white-haired girl shouted. She ran to them and hugged them tightly. Natsu ruffled her hair.

"How are you doing Lisanna? Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Nope!" She said with a bright smile on her face "Oh but the master wants to talk with you Natsu." Mira looked concerned but Natsu waved her off.

"I'll be fine. Go take care of your siblings."

"Alright see you tomorrow Natsu."

"Bye Natsu."

"See you later." Natsu replied. Natsu turned and started walking towards the guild hall. Not many people were out and about, as it was around seven in the evening. Most people were already back in their homes eating dinner with their families. The gentle light of lacrima crystals lit up the streets as the sun started to set. Natsu entered the guild and sat down at the bar. Makarov walked down the stairs from his office on the second floor, sat down next to him, and ordered a drink.

"Natsu." He spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I received a message from the mayor concerning the bandits you and Mira apprehended. More than half of them were severely injured and needed medical attention." Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"But I was holding back!" He exclaimed. "I used my **Koumori Dragon Takeover** , and even then I only used a second stage attack."

"Second stage?"

"Yeah, when I am using that soul my attacks have three stages; weak, average, strong. I used a medium level fire spell called **Nova**. The first stage is **Blast** , and the third stage is **SuperNova**."

"Just how strong are the third stage spells?"

"I would never use a third stage in a populated area, too much collateral damage. In a small town like Magnolia, I might actually destroy the whole town in two to three spells. There were a lot of bandits and Mira and I were competing to see who could take out the most, so I used a slightly stronger spell. I figured from what I saw of those knight people who captured me, that the bandits would be able to handle it."

Makarov look at Natsu in horror and said "Natsu I beg of you never use a third stage spell unless it's absolutely necessary, the amount of fines I would have to pay…" The master shuddered at the thought. "That aside, you spoke of your takeover as if you had more than one. How many do you have?"

"Just three master; **Koumori Dragon** , **Blue Eyes White Dragon** , and **Black Luster Dragon**. I don't use the other two often because then fights are never a challenge."

"Good to know. Now about the bandits that were injured. Because they are criminals no one is going to punish you, just try to refrain from overdoing it." Makarov said, now far more relaxed.

"But, I only used one spell…" Natsu said slowly. Makarov blanched, and looked at Natsu again.

"You mean to tell me that you took out seventy mages, in one spell?!" Makarov shouted.

"Yep." Natsu said in his usuall cold tone. Makarov smirked and shook his head.

"Goodnight Natsu, you truly are a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Goodnight Master." Natsu said. Makarov picked up his drink and went back to his office. Suddenly someone fell onto the bar next to Natsu.

"Heeeeeeeeey buddyyyy~, wash shup Nashtu~?" said Cana drunkenly.

"Cana get the fuck off me, you're drunk, go home." Natsu said with ice in his voice.

"Awwwwww~ why yoush gotta be sho meeeeeeean~?" Cana said with a pout.

"Because a drunk person just threw themselves onto my back."

"I'm not drunk *hic* just a little *hic* tipshy." Natsu looked at her with disbelief written all over his face. Natsu growled and stood up.

"Marco!"

"ITS MACAO!"

"A quantum supercomputer calculating for a million years could not even approach the number of fucks I do not give about your name, just tell me where the fuck Cana lives!" Natsu shouted.

"She lives in Fairy Hills, on the east side of the city, near the market."

"Thanks. I'm taking her home."

"Gee Natsu I didn't know you were such a sof-"

"Finish that sentence, and I finish your life." Natsu said with a glare. "Alright Cana time to go."

"But I don't wanna goooooo~."

"Too bad." Natsu stood up and grabbed Cana, then started walking out of the guild.

"Natshuuuuuu~, Take me baaaaaack~." Cana whined

"No."

"Pweeeeeease~?"

"No."

"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeease~?"

"I said no!"

"Fine *hic*, you didn't have to be so *hic* mean about it *hic*." Eventually Natsu managed to find Cana's apartment building.

"Alright Cana we're here."

"How am I shuposed to get up the *hic* shtairs?" Cana asked drunkenly. Natsu facepalmed.

"Fine I'll carry you up the damn stairs."

"Yay piggy back ride!" Natsu pushed open the door and walked into the lobby. He walked up the stairs on the left and started looking for Cana's room, only to realize he didn't know Cana's room number.

"Cana what's your room number."

"One o shree." Cana said, yawning. He opened the door, walked in, and then kicked it shut. He walked into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Natshu."

"Yes Cana?"

"Can you *hic* help me get undreshed *hic*?" Cana asked. Natsu looked at her incredulously. She stare back with a serious look on her face, or at least a serious as a drunk person can get.

"Pwease?"

Natsu pulled off her shoes and tucked them under the bed, then he took of her socks and threw them into the laundry basket across the room.

"Arms up." He said.

"*hic* Okay." Cana obeyed. Natsu removed her sundress and threw it into the laundry basket as well. He tucked her in and went to turn off the light and leave. When he turned out the light and leave she grabbed his sleeve. "Don't leave me *hic*, I don't wanna be alone." Natsu groaned.

"Fine."

"Yay shleepover!" Natsu kicked off his shoes and socks and laid down on the bed. "You gotta *hic* get undreshed tooooo~." Natsu removed his shirt and shorts and placed them beside the bed. "Now get under the covers." Natsu obeyed.

"Happy now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Almosht." Cana said. Natsu's eyes widened as she scooted over and cuddled up to him. "You make a good pwillow." Cana said as she yawned. "Goodnight Natshu."

"Goodnight Cana."

Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Hills

Sunshine poured through the window of Cana's small apartment. Cana woke up and glanced around. 'How the hell did I get here? And why the fuck is Natsu in my bed? Whatever I'm going back to bed.' Cana thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Then she sat bolt upright in bed as she realized just who was in her bed. 'What the hell happened last night?' she thought. "Natsu." Cana said calmly.

"Hmm?" His still half asleep form replied.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?!" She yelled.

-  
 **AN: Sorry for the late posting I have had a really shitty... months. Anyway enjoy, the next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks tops.**

 **\- The Forgotten Out**


	5. Brawl

**Chapter 5**

Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu sighed as he finished his meal, it was so boring just sitting here. Maybe he should try and meet some other mages in the guild. Natsu squashed that thought like a bug. Mirajane and the old man were different, the others wouldn't be as accepting, he knew it. 'Perhaps another job then' he thought to himself. He walked over to the mission board to pick out a mission, he figured he would go on a solo mission to see what it was like. Contests were fun, but Natsu wanted to go solo for his next job. He grabbed a mission, he didn't bother to look at it closely, it just said something about being a bodyguard. He had only begun to turn when a voice rang out "Hey buzz of, that job is mine!"

Natsu turned and looked for the person yelling at him. He spotted a black haired half naked boy with a silver rosary and just stared. "You want this job?"

"Yeah give it, I saw it first!" The kid yelled. 'What a whiny brat.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Well too damn bad kid. Piss off. I picked it up first and I am going to go over to the bar, sign it out, and leave." Natsu said flatly, and turned to the bar.

"You're not even older than me! **Ice Make: Lance** " Gray shouted angrily. Natsu turned back around and his eyes narrowed. Almost a dozen lances made of blue ice were flying at him from the hands of the black haired brat. He lept to the side as they crashed into the floor and nearby tables.

"God damnit not again…" Several of the adults muttered as they facepalmed. Fights among the children were quite common, as a few were quite hotheaded. The damage done was minimal unless it involved Mirajane and Erza, then it was quite extensive, but Gray was coming along nicely and could pack quite a punch when angered.

"Poor new guy hasn't even been here a week and is already caught up in a guild brawl." Macao said with a shake of his head.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." Wakaba said whilst smoking a cigar. "Heard he held his own on the mission he went on with Mirajane. He will be fine… probably."

"Whatever." Macao said as he turned back to his drink. Meanwhile Natsu was dodging around the mostly empty guild hall avoiding all of Gray's spells.

"Getting tired yet squirt?!" Natsu taunted. Gray was panting from exhaustion, he had plenty more to give, but casting so many spells in quick succession was taking its toll. His form was getting sloppy from the speed he was casting at as well as his anger induced by the taunts, making his ice weaker than normal.

"You're not even that much taller than me!" Gray said, glaring at him. " **Ice Make: Knuckles**!" Fists of ice rose from the floor and came barreling towards Natsu. He jumped to the side and they roared past him busting up more furniture.

"You can't aim for shit." He taunted again.

Gray growled then shouted " **Ice Make: Saucer**!" A spinning blade disk of magically reinforced ice shot out and made a beeline for Natsu. Instead of dodging, he simply held out a clawed hand and caught the disk in his claws. It kept spinning while in his grip, making a piercing noise that rang through the guild. Natsu clenched his fist and it shattered.

"This is pathetic, is that the best you got?"

"Shut up! **Ice Make: Hammer**!" Gray yelled in fury.

"Oh great this attack again. Maybe if you throw it at me enough it'll hit me! Not." A large hammer made of ice formed between his hands. He jumped forward and swung it with all the might his tiny child body could muster. Natsu held out a scaly hand and grabbed it by the shaft. Gray's eyes widened in panic.

"My turn." He said darkly with a malicious smile on his face. He punched Gray with his other fist, wrenching the hammer out of his hands as he did so. Natsu spun and slammed it into Gray's side sending him flying through the air. Gray crashed through several tables and came to a stop two dozen or so feet away. Leaping up into the air, Natsu swung the hammer down on top of Gray with a mighty crash. The floorboards cracked and cratered, and the hammer shattered into tiny shards of ice from the force.

"Try again when you're strong enough to land a damn hit, then maybe you will force me to actually cast a spell." Natsu said with a slight sneer on his face. "At least you were good for a warm up." The guild hall was a mess, with pieces of shattered tables and chairs littering the the floor. A support pillar on the right side was smashed from where several of Gray's spells had hit it. The adults looked on in shock as what the **Take Over** mage had said clicked in their minds. He hadn't used a spell, only a partial transformation, and he had still beaten the shit out of Gray without breaking a sweat.

Natsu walked up to the counter and logged the mission. He turned and walked out the door whistling a happy tune. Makarov walked out of his office while drinking beer out of his mug. He did and extremely impressive spit take as his eyes fell upon his destroyed guild hall.

"What did you idiots do?! Do you know how much this is going to cost?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. A piece of him dying slightly on the inside as he thought about how much it was going to cost to repair everything.

"Don't look at us gramps. It was the twerps fault." A blonde haired teen said barely looking up from his position on one of the intact pillars near the stairs leading up to the second floor. He pulled his headphones back on and continued ignoring everything in favor of listening to his music.

Natsu lay back across the red cushioned seat of the train. The mission paper said he needed to go to some place called Crocus. _I wonder who I am supposed to be guarding. Whatever it doesn't matter I need a nap._ Natsu closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Blue Haired Slayer

Fiore, Crocus, Train Station

Natsu grunted and hefted his bag over his shoulder. He scanned the job request form. _Honey Bone Inn huh?_ Natsu nodded to himself and tucked the job form back into his pocket. The streets were crowded with people out shopping and merchants trying to sell them their wares. Natsu ignored them all as he searched for the meeting place. A woman gripped his arm tightly, "Hello sonny, can I interest you in a crystal ball?" She demanded, more than asked. Natsu glared at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Let me go." The malice in those words would have, and should have, deterred any other person, but this woman wasn't going to let him go easily. In her mind such a young kid without supervision was an easy mark. A guard saw the altercation and moved to intervene but stopped when the boy flexed his arm and sent the woman flying back into her stall, crashing into a shelf of her wares. The commotion drew the eyes of the same shoppers that had ignored his plight moments before. Natsu snorted and tossed a wad of jewels at woman. "That should cover your damaged balls." He kept walking uncaring of the stares he received. The shoppers went back to their own business when it was clear the woman was only dazed. The guard however, he recognized that head of salmon hair, and the cold voice that accompanied it. Only the guild mark on the boy's arm stopped the guard from arresting him. The familiar fairy symbol on the monster's arm sent a shock through the guard as if he has just been doused with a bucket of ice cold water. _Makarov is either incredibly foolish, or should be worshipped for his ability to tame this force of destruction._ He went back to his post, pensieve about what the future might hold.

Natsu opened the door to the inn and surveyed the interior, his eyes drawn to a little girl with dark blue hair in a yellow sundress. _Wonder where this guy is?_ He sat down at the bar and waited. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking lad?" Natsu looked up at the middle aged man. He was mostly bald with red sideburns and a bushy red mustache. The man was cleaning a mug with a wet rag.

"I'm on a job, do you know where I can find a guy named Roubaul?" Natsu asked whilst pulling out the job form and showing it to the bartender. The man raised and eyebrow at the maturity the kid was showing, as he couldn't be more than twelve.

"Over there, the table in the corner." He responded, pointing at a table far from the bar in a secluded corner of the inn. The dark blue haired girl from before was sitting there with a man Natsu hadn't noticed in his initial scan of the room. He tossed a few jewels onto the counter and walked over to the table they occupied.

"Are you Roubaul?"

"Yes." The old man's voice was scratchy, as if he didn't use it much. He talked quietly, Natsu had to focus on him to hear it above low murmur of the inn. "What guild are you a part of? You look a little young to be working a protection detail." Natsu was irritated by the implied insult, this was the second person that assumed he wasn't cut out for the job based on his age. He bared his sleeve to shown the fairy emblem on his shoulder, it stood out strikingly against the light bronze of his skin. Roubal's gaze changed from dismissive to calculating.

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail eh? Perfect. Wendy say hello to…?" The old man trailed off, then looked at Natsu expectantly.

"Natsu."

"Say hello to Natsu. He will be taking care of you from now on dear." The girl, Wendy, looked at him with wide eyes. _She can't be more than eight or nine._

"Hello." She said in a small voice. Natsu's irritation subsided as he took in the shy girl fully.

"What does the job entail? The request wasn't very specific." Natsu asked.

"A young man dropped young Wendy off at my home not long ago, asking me to care for her as his travels were quite dangerous and not suited for one so young. I agreed thinking it would be a simple matter. The boy did not inform me that she was a mage, and quite a powerful one at that. I cannot provide the environment such a gifted individual would need to flourish. Please, take her back your girl with you." Roubal pleaded.

"I thought this was a bodyguard job?"

"It is, you will have to travel by foot. Wendy gets violently ill whenever she tries to ride trains, boats, and carts."

Natsu frowned. He looked at Wendy, ready to decline, and suddenly realised the only difference between himself and Wendy, was that she had someone who cared enough to help. _I guess I can teach the kid how to survive in the wild while we work our way back to Magnolia._ "Alright. I'll bring you back to the guild. Come on kid, we need to grab some supplies." Natsu held out his hand for her to take. She looked at Roubal for guidance.

"Go on child. Natsu will take you to your new family."

Wendy grabbed Roubal in a strong hug, for an eight year old, and muttered a quiet "Thank you for everything Mr. Roubal." She turned away, grabbing Natsu's outstretched hand. Natsu's gave the old man a nod, then turned around and walked away, with little Wendy following closely behind. Nobody in the inn noticed Roubal turning into motes of golden light, disappearing as they left. _I needed a travel pack anyway._ Natsu lead Wendy through the shopping district, buying a map, tent, and supplies for a few days worth of travel. He peered at the map, searching for the quickest route back to Magnolia.

"We'll cut through the mountains using Halcyon Pass until we reach Great Magnolia Forest, does that sound alright Wendy?"

"Yup!"

Fiore, Halcyon Pass

Natsu trudged down the path, searching for a place to rest for the night. Wendy had gotten tired of walking a few hours into the journey. Natsu carried her on his back after she started to lag behind. Both of their packs, his full of food and her's full of clothes, he carried in his hands. He sat Wendy down on the soft grass of a small clearing next to their packs, with a rolled up sleeping bag to use in place of a pillow. Natsu gathered firewood and a dozen large stones to make a small fire pit. He pointed his arm at the center of the it, before turning his head to make sure Wendy was still asleep. A white magic circle appeared at the tip of Natsu's hand and travelled up his arm to his shoulder, covering it in purple scales. " **Flare**." Another, smaller, red magic circle formed in front of his palm. A small trail of fire slammed into the pit, scorching the ground black. He piled half the wood outside the pit and used the rest to build the campfire. He cast **Flare** again and cut off the flow of magic to his transformation. The scales shattered into motes of white light and dispersed.

"Wendy, wake up." Natsu whispered while gently shaking her awake. Wendy stretched, not unlike a cat, and yawned cutely while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Here eat some of these." he said, handing her a specialized meal bar and a canteen of water. It's getting dark, we're stopping for the night.

"Okay!" Wendy said excitedly. She eagerly unwrapped one of the bars, munching on it heartily. _She seems happier, more comfortable, in the forest_. Natsu pulled the tent out and set it up, while Wendy ate by the fire. Natsu sat down across the fire from Wendy.

"So Wendy, Roubal said you knew some powerful magic, right? What kind of magic is it?" Natsu asked while unwrapping his own meal bar.

"I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!" Natsu nearly spat out the water he was drinking. _This girl has killed dragons!_ Natsu screamed in his mind.

"You've killed a dragon?! Who taught you how to do that?!" Natsu asked, incredulousness tinting his tone.

Wendy shuffled nervously and said, "My mommy taught me, she's a dragon. And I haven't fought any dragons yet, but Grandine said when I get older I'll beat any dragon I want." the nervousness in her body language disappeared nearly instantly, replaced by fiery determination. "I don't care if you don't believe me! Grandine is real!" despite the fire in Wendy's words, there was fear of rejection behind the facade. Natsu, a twelve year old boy, who was reviled by nearly everyone he encountered was slightly more receptive to the unspoken feelings of the scared girl

"Hey it's alright," Natsu said, standing up "I believe you." Wendy looked up from her food and smiled brightly.

 **It's been along time for such a short chapter. But here it is. I have** **struggled** **to find inspiration to write recently but it has mostly blown past. I have figured out mostly where I want the plots for several stories to go. There was also a major plot change from the original script which required I rewrite several chapters and change things around.**


	7. Sneak Peek: A Tale of Two Slayers

**So while I was in the shower thinking my way through Chapter 7 this little scene wrote itself in my head. I meant to get another chapter out today but it isn't complete yet. I am giving you a sneak peak of the future as an apology. This is not the final draft nor a complete chapter. I will remove this once I finish and post chapter 7. Just so we are clear, THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 7.**

Sneak Peek: A Tale of Two Slayers

The air pressure rose steadily. Their auras manifesting as two vaguely dragon shaped shadows with angry red eyes. The golem answered their unspoken challenge with a bright orange magic circle. Less than a second later an orange-white beam of magic fired out of its mouth. The Wendy and Laxus propelled themselves away from the deadly laser. The demon roared, voice amplified by both magic and it's hatred for all living things. The mages held their ears futility trying to block the sound. A dragon slayer's enhanced senses did not always come in handy. "Great now I have a headache." Laxus grumbled in irritation.

Wendy snorted and said, "I'll kiss it better later. Now quit your griping and help me kill this thing. **Vernier**! **Arms**!" The chants of the two support spells rang through the air. Laxus felt the familiar feel of her power coursing through his veins and grinned.

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist**." He roared out as launched a fist of lightning. The golem met his fist with its own, roaring out in pain as its arm was engulfed in the subsequent explosion. Wendy glided across the ground maneuvering behind the golem, the tips of her feet skimming over the lush grass.

" **Roar of the Sky Dragon**!" the swirling vortex of winds slammed into the golem's head. It stumbled forward a few steps. Wendy took a running start and leapt into the air, " **Sky Dragon's Storm Talon**!" she spun in the ar and delivered a kick into the demon's back. The golem retaliated with unexpected speed. It flipped around and backhanded the airborne sky dragon slayer. Wendy flew across the plain, rolling and bouncing several times as she hit the ground.

"Wendy!" Laxus yelled, voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine! Focus on the fight you idiot!" she yelled back. Wendy grunted in pain, spat out a glob of blood, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood up shakily and glared at the demon. Laxus took one last look at his battered girlfriend before turning back to give the demon a glare of his own. The rage burning in his eyes turned into a cold determination, to make the demon suffer before he killed it. He flashed away in a burst of electrons, dodging away from the clawed hand of the demonic golem. The lightning dragon slayer appeared in a bright flash next to Wendy. Their next move came without either slayer speaking, years of working together had made words unnecessary, banter aside, during the heat of battle.

Both of the dragon slayers braced themselves, then shouted in unison, " **Unison Raid: Twin Dragon's Electric Gale**!" A bolt of lightning wrapped in winds that carried the force of a tornado thundered towards evil creation of Zeref. The demon golem's chest caved in from the force, the great beast began convulsing from the millions of volts raging throughout its body.


End file.
